Personal Trainer Problems
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: Brittany goes to a new gym and a certain Latina piques her interest, but a personal trainer has the blonde in her sights from the get go. Bad summary, take a peek at the first chap to see if you're interested. Brittana endgame, of course
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: (AU) Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 4K

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its affiliated places.

A/N: This came to me when I was half asleep trying to wake up one morning

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had come to know one another because they had a mutual friend by the name of Rachel Berry. She was Brittany's childhood friend and Puck's Jew Princess who he had met through a gym membership.

Brittany had yet to join their gym because she already had a membership elsewhere, and really enjoyed the familiarity of the machines and people. Change and new places are something that the blonde wasn't too keen on.

But once her usual gym was forced to shut down (by reasons she was never told) she begrudgingly took up Puck's offer, she would go to the gym once, as Puck's guest, just to get a feel for it. And if she didn't like it, she wouldn't be forced to continue going.

This brings her to Saturday morning, when Brittany found Puck waiting on her apartment stoop after she came back from her early morning jog. Brittany popped the ear buds out of place, grinning at the man and asking, "Sup Puck?" And giggled softly, bouncing from foot to foot, runner's high keeping her in a giddy mood.

He gave her a smile back, letting his eyes drift over her exposed legs. Brittany was tall, and it was a cliché to say but her legs really did go on for miles, and the girl had no qualms about showing them off, like right now with her tiny running shorts.

She giggled softly, waving her hand in his face, exclaiming, "Puck!"

He grinned at her, finally standing up and running a hand through his neatly trimmed Mohawk. "Sorry," he said with a deep chuckle. Brittany flicked her wrist as if to brush off his leering, and waited for him to explain why he was here. "You do realize it's Saturday right?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, I know. I always go for a run on Saturdays… But I don't know why you're here now."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Today you're coming to the gym with me!"

"Oh!" Brittany snapped, "I _knew_ that I forgot to write something down in my planner." She pouted at him. "You should have reminded me yesterday.."

"I did," he smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "Alright, come on up and I'll get my stuff together."

* * *

Puck pulled into the parking lot and Brittany leaned over, turning the volume down on the blasting radio so she could hear herself ask, "Is this the place?"

"Yup! Don't let the outside fool ya, Blondie, this place is great. And I bet everyone's already here."

"Everyone?" She asked as he cut the engine.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, what you think I only have you and Rach as friends?"

Brittany giggled, smirking, "_Well_," but stopped when Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, don't answer that honestly." But he grinned at her a second later and grabbed his bag from the back seat saying, "C'mon, let's go inside so I can show you the ropes."

Brittany rolled her eyes, hopping out of the car and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Puck, it's a gym, I know how things work."

Puck laughed deeply, locking up the car and guiding Brittany inside the establishment. Once they were in the small lobby Brittany swiveled her head around, trying to catch glimpses of all the machines they offered. So far it just looked like a lot of treadmills and ellipticals, and—Oh! There was Rachel!

Brittany waved her hand calling out softly, so as not to disturb any of the others, "Rach!"

The Brunette was too focused on her workout, ear-buds firmly set in her ears, probably blasting show-tunes as she sang under her breath. Puck put his hand on Brittany's shoulder saying, "Don't bother yet, Britt, she can't hear you from over here."

Brittany nodded and they made their way to the front desk where she filled out a guest form. The manager asked if she wanted a tour but Puck said that he'd take care of it. He led her to their friend first, and once the tall blonde was in sight, Rachel let out a screech of, "Britt!" which drew the attention of everyone nearby.

The sudden attention had the blonde blushing, even as Rachel jumped off her machine and hurled herself at the leggy dancer for a bone crushing hug. "Hey, Rach!"

Another blonde who had been on the elliptical next to Rachel made her way over. And after the brunette stopped hugging Brittany, the girl extended her hand saying, "So you're the famous Brittany we all keep hearing about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Quinn Fabray."

Brittany took her hand with a huge grin, shaking it, saying, "Brittany S. Pierce, nice to meet you." She glanced between Rachel and Puck before saying, "I hope they've only said good things about me." She giggled, letting go of Quinn's hand.

The short-haired blonde laughed lightly, Brittany thought she seemed sweet. "Oh of course, nothing but the best. I hear you're a talented dancer actually, so maybe you could show me a few tips some time."

Brittany's cheeks heated up from the praise as she laughed nervously. "Thanks, and yeah, I love helping people out, so like if you're up for it I'm totally in." She flashed a bright smile. It didn't hurt that Quinn was really pretty, like the kind of pretty that angel would be, it made her look fragile and graceful. It was no secret to Brittany's friends that she was bisexual, but she didn't wave it in anyone's face. She didn't like seeing anyone getting upset over the fact of her sexual orientation.

When Brittany zoned back in, Quinn was giggling and grinning bashfully at her. The dancer grinned back until Puck cut in. "Alright, I'll finish giving Britt a tour, then you girls can get to gossiping and whatever."

Brittany rolled her eyes and threw a wave over her shoulder as Puck led her away. She watched as the two girls climbed back on the elliptical machines, and it seemed like Rachel was berating Quinn for something. Puck drew her attention away by stating, "Here's the women's locker room, drop off your bag and change. And be quick, I'm not waiting around all day for you," he told her with a smirk.

"'Kay," Brittany grinned, before skipping inside.

She quickly found an empty locker and shed her cut-off sweatpants and tee, disposing them into the locker. She rifled through her bag to find her iPod and arm strap while subtly glancing around at the few scattered women. The one thing Brittany loved about gyms was that women who attended were never shy with their bodies, they strut in the buff from their lockers to the showers, chatting idly with a friend or gym buddy. It was a pleasant difference from high school where girls had been strict about keeping towels on bodies until completely away from other eyes, and slipping in or out of clothes while still covered. But still, Brittany made sure to keep her leering to a minimum, never wanting any conflict.

When she made her way out, Puck was waiting patiently for her with a smile. "Ready?" He asked and she was quick to nod, eager to find all this gym had to offer. According to Rachel and Puck it was the best ever, but she'd be the judge of that.

Puck lead her into a section past the lockers, away from where Quinn and Rachel were, revealing the more muscle based machines. The other room was focused on cardio with treadmills, ellipticals, jump ropes and exercise bands. Here were the big guns though. Brittany grinned as Puck slowly walked her around the large room, her eyes darting every which way. Puck pointed out along the back wall was the free weight area with dumbells and barbells, and scattered all around were a variety of upper and lower body machines, as well as abdominal exercise equipment. He poked his head into one of the doors on the left wall, flourishing his hand, and Brittany peeked in to see a yoga class being instructed. The next room had medicine balls and small free weights. Her body buzzed with excitement and she asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"You don't want to go back to Rach and Quinn?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess we can get into the groove with some cardio first."

"Don't let your excitement get the best of you Britt. You better stretch and warm up real good. Gotta keep that knee from making a bad come back."

Brittany blushed under his concern and she nudged his arm with her fist, walking back to where their friends still were. Brittany hated being reminded of her knee. It had been a stupid accident that had gotten her injured. She'd been joking around with her male dance partner, just dancing for the hell of it. They performed a jump together and his hold around her had prevented her from landing correctly, leaving her with a torn meniscus. It hadn't hurt right away but after dancing on it for a week and a half she realized her knee was constantly locking up and even walking was uncomfortable.

She cried when the doctor told her she had to get corrective surgery. Stupidly she's postponed it, and decided to merely take it easy on herself. She didn't want to be out of commission for over six weeks.

* * *

After joining Rachel and Quinn on the ellipticals for a twenty minute warm up, and chit chatting to get to know the other blonde better, the friends made their way to the other room. For Rachel and Quinn it was a leg day, Brittany nearly joined them, if it hadn't been for Puck's incredulous stare. So instead the blonde dancer found herself spotting her friend as he bench pressed. She was egging him on and rooting quietly as he continued to pump iron, when she felt the familiar sensation of eyes on her body. Brittany shifted on her feet for a moment before chancing a glance around the room.

It wasn't packed but there were people scattered throughout. She checked on Rachel and Quinn for a moment to see them totally absorbed in their workout, before narrowing her eyes and continuing her search. Her attention was caught by the pair in the right corner closest to herself. A guy with curly black hair was holding a punching bag and coaching a female as she threw punch after punch at the bag. Brittany paused to admire the Latina's small but very feminine figure. Her voluptuous breasts were encased tightly in a dark red bra, which Brittany realized was only dark because the girl was working up a sweat. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which swayed with her movements. From this angle it drew attention to her defined shoulder muscles, which were on clear display to Brittany as her back was mostly turned towards her. The tan slope eased down to a firm looking backside, with a pair of dimples just above her booty shorts. Brittany watched her footwork, quick assured steps bouncing around in sneakers, with knee high socks hiding her toned calves.

Brittany giggled silently to herself, wondering how someone can look so adorable yet fierce at the same time. She glanced upwards and caught sight of mocha eyes through the mirror, causing her to freeze. This was who'd been staring at her, she was sure of it. Those dark eyes were nearly predatorily as they slowly ran up and down Brittany's body through the reflection, without ever breaking stride with her punches.

The blonde jumped in shock as the Latina suddenly was swinging her leg up against the bag and turning to lean a hand on it, smirking over her shoulder and looking her right in the eye. Immediately Brittany dropped her own gaze to her friend below her, only to find him grinning like a fool up at her. "I see Santana has made her presence known?"

"Santana?"

"That fine Latina specimen right there I saw you checking out. I called your name like three times to say we can move on, but you were distracted," he chuckled, bringing himself to a sitting position. "Let's say hi." He was walking towards the other woman before Brittany could even react.

Santana was nodding her head, listening to the man with her as he talked fast and quietly. Puck slapped his hand to her shoulder and Brittany can see the way she straightens her back defensively before stiffly turning her head towards the person and upon recognizing Puck she deflates, if only slightly.

The blonde linger back, letting the two hug briefly and chat, before she's getting a tug by the shoulder and being forced between Puck and the Latina who's eyeing her hungrily. Wait what? "And this is my friend Britt. That's Blaine, he's a boxing trainer and this is Santana, one of my closest friends."

"Brittany S. Pierce," she introduces herself with a smile, extending her hand for a shake first to Blaine, then to Santana. Blaine shake's firmly and Santana barely holds onto her fingers before she's letting go.

"So you're the blonde bombshell Puck keeps raving about?" She asks with a teasing smirk.

Brittany finds her cheeks heating up and she ducks her head bashfully, "I guess so?"

"Jeez, with the way Puckerman talked about you, I thought you'd have more of a backbone."

With that challenge Brittany lifted her eyes and stared straight into mocha orbs. "You don't know me at all," Brittany politely reminded the other woman, "Let's go Puck." She nudged the taller man to move.

Before they could get a few steps away, Blaine is quick to say, "Nice to meet you Brittany, I hope you enjoy the gym."

She flashes a sweet smile, then darts her eyes to his side to see Santana with a lopsided smirk curling at her lips. Brittany scoffs lightly and leads Puck to an abdominal exercise machine. "Britt, what was that about?"

The blonde huffs as she changes the incline on the slant board before situating herself on it. "She was very quick to make judgments. I didn't like it." She explained shortly, already beginning to rise and fall steadily, eyes closed as she focused on the ways her muscles moved through the motions of each sit-up.

"She was just trying to get a rise outta you, it's what she does," he tells her through a laugh.

"Not the best way to make a good first impression," she exhales.

"She's not the best at making friends."

"I can tell."

From anyone else Puck would take that as an insult towards his Latina friend, but he knew Brittany was just being her honest self, instead of making a jab at Santana. "Don't stay on there for too long like that, you'll make yourself pass out."

"That's why you're here, Puck," she reminded him, peeking open an eye and flashing a dazzling smile, "When the veins in my forehead start bulging, rip me off here."

He shook his head and chuckled under his breath, "You're too much, Pierce."

"Thanks," she said sweetly, before closing her eyes again and continuing.

* * *

Brittany hit the lat pull-down next. As she brought the bar down to her chest and released a breath she could feel the strain in her back muscles and biceps. She hummed in content before slowly standing and letting the bar go back up on the rope. She leaned forward and added just a little more weight.

Yet again she felt shivers creep up her back. All through working her abs she had felt it and focused on _not_ looking around for the dark-haired source of the leering. But now after taking a swig from her water bottle, she let herself look. Santana was still with Blaine, but had moved on to the mat beside the punching bag and her was holding down her feet as she did an assortment of crunches and movements to keep her core strong.

Their eyes locked and Brittany watched another wicked smile curl at those plump lips. She shook her head and turned to Puck, "Does she ever stop leering?"

Puck chuckled under his breath, glancing back at Santana to see her gaze still focused on the blonde beside him. "Guess not."

Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled the bar back down to her chest as she sat. She released a deep breath before beginning her first set, eyes focused on the reflection of the brunette.

"She's kind of like a hawk." Brittany tilted her head slightly, and after a moment of thought changed her assessment. "No, more like a Lioness. Very in charge, very fierce and graceful when she stalks her prey."

Puck chuckled deeply at her side, "Go ever to her and talk again."

Brittany shook her head slowly, "No. When she wants me, she'll come get me." She caught Santana's stare through the mirror and smiled sweetly, internally grinning as a bottom lip disappeared into Santana's mouth, released moments later, but teeth desperately biting into it before Santana's eyelids hid dark orbs from sight.

Brittany closed her eyes as well, grinning as the burn of her workout slowly crept into her muscles.

* * *

As a warm down Puck and Brittany head to the treadmills for a briskly paced jog. While they're calming down they chat idly about the kinds of working out they'd done today, glad with the routine they had accomplished. Brittany knew she'd be feeling sore in her abs and back tomorrow after this.

"I think I like this gym," Brittany said with a grin.

Puck smirked back at her, "You like the gym, or the people?"

"Both," she smiled, bright blue eyes lingering across the way. Rachel, Quinn and Santana were on the spinners facing out the window.

Puck rolled his eyes and nudged her from where he stood, jerking his head towards the girls, "You definitely like the view though, yeah?"

Brittany giggled softly, nodding. Her eyes were drawn directly to Santana's firm back side as she lifted herself slightly off the seat to increase her speed. Brittany chewed her lip, eyes shamelessly eating up the sight before her, tan thighs and calves clenching and working effortlessly. She licked her lips.

"Pierce," Puck called for the third time, finally drawing the blonde's attention, "Let's hit the showers."

She nodded, slowly getting off her machine, as Puck made his way towards the other girls. Brittany came up behind him moments later, Rachel was busy hugging Puck, so Brittany went up to Quinn, saying brightly, "It was great meeting you, hopefully I'll see more of you now that I'll be a member."

Quinn threw a mega-watt smile, "That's great, what changed your mind?"

"Actually coming here and seeing the place for myself. I love the atmosphere and the staff doesn't seem half bad."

The short-haired blonde gave an airy laugh before nodding, and giving the other a tight hug, saying, "Hope to see you again soon."

After breaking the hug Brittany turned herself towards Santana slightly, but noticed the Latina hadn't stopped spinning, so turned to say bye to Rachel. "What? No goodbye for me, Blondie?" She heard the girl puff out between breaths.

"You look busy," Brittany murmured, stepping past Quinn, towards her.

"Doesn't mean I can't multi-task. Like you've been doing since you started jogging," Brittany felt her cheeks heat up, "I might be looking out a window, but they reflect just as good as mirrors sometimes."

Brittany rolled her eyes when Santana gave her a lopsided grin. "Goodbye Santana, it was nice meeting you," she said through an amused smile.

"Bye Britt, hope you enjoyed the show," Santana said with a wink.

Brittany bit her lip and laughed, before making her way to Rachel and saying her goodbyes. As Brittany made her way to the locker room to freshen up she was intercepted by a short-haired brunette with twinkling green eyes. "Oh," she startled, taking a step backwards, "Hi.."

"Hey there, I'm Samantha Brown, you must be new here, I know every pretty face around. I'm one of the many personal trainers."

"Oh, cool. I'm Brittany," the blonde smiled, taking the woman's offered hand and shaking it, "friends with Puck and Rachel."

"Ah, okay. I figured they'd get you in here eventually. They talk about you all the time."

Brittany rolled her eyes to the ceiling, laughing under her breath, "Sheesh, everyone here seems to already know me. They need to stop doing that!"

"Well if it's any consolation, you're much prettier than I'd imagined."

Brittany giggled lightly, offering a half smile to the woman. "Thanks," she briefly took in the woman's features and flashed a sweeter smile, saying, "I think you've got gorgeous eyes. I've always been jealous of green eyes."

It was Sam's turn to giggle, her cheek turning pink. "Why thank you Brittany."

"Anytime. Except for right now, I've gotta run, Puck's my ride home and he's already showering. Maybe I'll see you next time I'm here?"

"You can bet on it," the brunette said with a wink, waving as the blonde backed up, and spun on her heel to disappear.

As Brittany stripped out of her clothes and jumped in the shower she thought that today went incredibly well. She'd found a new gym, made some friends and even flirted a bit. Definitely a good day.

"Hey Brittany," a voice pulled her out of her thoughts and the dancer swiveled her head around to the source.

"Oh, hi Quinn," she greeted with a smile.

"Sorry, was I interrupting your thoughts?"

"No, it's okay."

"Okay," another one of those airy laughs. "So you like this place for real? You're not just saying it to please your friends?"

Brittany shook her head before grabbing her shampoo and working it in, "No I really meant it. If I didn't like the place, I would test others until I found somewhere I really liked."

"Oh good. So what made you finally come along?" Quinn asked, ducking her head under her own spray of water. Their stalls were separated by tiled partitions that only reached a bit higher than the average waist.

"My usual gym closed down," she explained with a shrug. While Quinn had her eyes closed, Brittany took a moment to appreciate her womanly curves. Quinn had pale skin just a shade or two lighter than Brittany's own, but wider hips and breasts about a cup bigger she would guess. She had a fuller figure, whereas Brittany was all long limbs and lean muscle, in her own opinion. The dancer turned her head, closed her eyes and rinsed out her shampoo before she could be caught leering.

In doing so, she missed the way Quinn appraised her body in the same way. "Oh, that's a shame. How long had you been going there?"

"A really long time," Brittany answered, rubbing the water from her eyes. "But it's okay, now I can hang out with Puck more, it seems like I never see him."

"Is that the only reason you'll enjoy coming here?" Quinn asked with a coy smile.

Brittany grinned back, "Well, of course there's other good company as well."

"Only good?"

"Time will tell," she teased, reaching out to shut off the water. Brittany grabbed her towel and wrung her hair through it as she exited her stall. "I'll catch you later Quinn!"

"See ya!"

Brittany looked over her shoulder to flash a big smile, and caught the way hazel eyes jumped from very low up to her face, Quinn's smile turning bashful. There was an extra pop in her step as Brittany made it to her locker and pulled on her cut-off sweats without bothering to grab her undies. She did grab a fresh bra, and pulled on the loose tank top she arrived in. She double checked her bag for its contents before slinging it over her shoulder and leaving the locker room

Yes. Today had been a great day.

* * *

So there seems to be a lot of flirting going on, yeah? Brittana is endgame, of course, just learn to live with what happens here because it's not a straight path for our two lovely ladies. When is it ever? haha. But really, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know if it's worth continuing, I love hearing from you always.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: (AU) Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 3K

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its affiliated places.

A/N: I'm so glad to see all the positive feedback for the first chapter, so many favorites/follows/reviews! Originally this was going to be a two-shot when I first came up with the idea, but I think I'll make it just a little more than that now. And I'm not going to make the chapters super long, so hopefully they'll come out more frequently. Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

For the past two weeks Brittany has become well known around the gym. She'd made friends with Blaine relatively quickly while Santana wasn't around and even got a lesson in boxing from him once. She also started talking to Tina and Mike, a happy Asian couple and yoga and dance instructors respectively. Brittany and Mike hit it off really well, talking mainly about dance and he invited her to help out a few times during the past week, which she eagerly agreed to.

If Brittany wasn't at the gym with Puck, then she came with Rachel, or if not, Quinn. She'd grown closer to the other blonde, having swapped numbers and met for coffee once now and learned a bit more about each other. Brittany thought Quinn was really nice, and certainly not bad to look at, especially in the locker room.

Sam had taken a big liking to her, and Brittany didn't mind, she enjoyed the way the brunette paid special attention to her and coached her on days Puck wasn't around to make up a routine. Of course sometimes there were some wandering hands as Sam helped Brittany find a better position on the machine, but it was all in good fun.

The only person Brittany didn't really interact with was Santana. But it didn't bother her much, because she always felt those dark eyes on her body, causing her skin to prickle and insides to warm. They'd catch each other's eyes now and again, trade smiles and shit eating grins.

Today, Brittany decided to venture to the gym by herself for once. It was midday on Sunday and she figured most of her friends had plans. She waved hello to the girl behind the reception desk and headed straight to the lockers to change. She was back on the floor in record time and jumping on an elliptical to get warmed up. It hadn't been but five minutes when a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Britt!"

The blonde did a double take, bright blue eyes meeting hazel before she realized- "Quinn?!" No way! This chick had _pink_ hair!

The other giggled bashfully, tucking a stray lock behind her ear, "Yeah it's me…"

"Seriously?" Brittany giggled. "Why the pink hair, huh?"

"Well I let it slip to Rachel that in high school I went through a rebellious phase, which included some poor decisions as well as a bad pink dye job. Long story short she dared slash bet me I wouldn't do it again. So here I am," she flourished a proud smirk.

Brittany gave her a high five, saying, "You look totally badass!"

"Thanks," she let out an airy laugh before hopping off her own elliptical machine.

Brittany followed her with her eyes. "I wish I had known you in high school. I'd love to know what other rebellious things you got yourself into."

Quinn gave a wide, wicked smile, saying, "Well, to upset my Christian parents I may have brought home a girl or two every now and again." Brittany waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "The pink hair didn't last for long, but other things stuck." Quinn said with a wink.

Brittany giggled softly, biting on her lip to keep from commenting.

"I was just finishing up, so I'm gunna hit the showers and head home. What are your plans?"

"Oh, well I just got here. I wanted to see how far I could push myself today."

Quinn nodded, "Alright, we'll have to hang out sometime soon though. Another coffee?"

"Definitely!" Brittany agreed with a bright smile.

As Quinn walked off, Brittany popped her ear buds in, eyes raking over her friend's firm backside.

* * *

Just as Brittany was slowing down and getting ready to move on to her actual exercise for the day a familiar brunette came up alongside her, saying, "Hey there."

Brittany turned her head and smiled sweetly, "Hi Sam! Are you free for a bit?"

"For you? Always." Brittany gave a good natured laugh and nudged the woman's shoulder as she stepped past her. "I do have a client coming in a half an hour though."

"No problem. What do you suggest first?"

"Hm, well, I haven't seen you do any thigh work lately," Sam suggested, her eyes trained on the dancers toned legs.

"Sounds good to me, c'mon." In natural Brittany fashion, she hooked her arm around the brunette's, leading her towards the large back room with the equipment. Her eyes instantly sought out the far corner and Brittany was pleased to see Santana and Blaine working yet again with the punching bag.

When Santana looks up at Blaine for a split second a flash of a blonde ponytail catches her eye and she smirks seeing Brittany, but soon it changes to a scowl once recognizing her company. Blaine grunts out a, "Jeeze San, no need to get crazy," as her punches slam more forcefully against the bag.

Brittany catches this in her peripheral vision and has to stifle a giggle. Sam takes her by the shoulders and guides her over to an inner/outer thigh machine. Brittany flashed the trainer a bright smile as she situates herself on the seat, legs between the pads, wiggling until she was comfortable.

"We'll start with a low weight, don't wanna strain you right off the bat," Sam suggested with a wink.

"No problem!" She watched as Sam adjusted the weights, and tightened her blonde ponytail, peeking towards the Latina from the corner of her eye. She notes that mocha orbs were focused intently on her and the brunette trainer.

"Alright Britt, let's get you going."

The blonde hummed lightly, leaning back against the seat for comfort. The machine was set up so that as Brittany spread her legs outwards, she was pushing against the pads and forcing the bars to the sides. Because of the low weight the motion was easy for the dancer, it was just to get used to the motion. And maybe to tease a certain Latina.

Santana's gaze was unable to focus on the bag in front of her like it should be. Instead she was distracted by milky white thighs spreading and closing, giving her a glimpse every now and again of exactly where Santana wanted to be most. She moistened her lips and dug her teeth into her lip before throwing a punch and grunting.

Brittany was not oblivious to the Latina's leering, feeling every time those dark eyes traveled along her body. It gave her shivers and she had to bite back her grin. Sam upped the weight a bit and the blonde actually had to _try_ to spread her legs.

After a while she was breaking a sweat and grunting softly with the efforts. Sam laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and Brittany looked up behind her, panting lightly. "Why don't we change it up?"

"Sure," she exhaled. Brittany stood on shaky legs, leaning a hand up against the mirror. She caught her breath as Sam fiddled with the machine.

When Brittany sat again, she started in the spread position, the pads pressed against her inner thighs. With the machine setup this way she had to squeeze her thighs together for the exercise to work. Brittany wiggled in the seat for a moment, getting her butt comfortable.

"Whenever you're ready go at it, Britt. I've gotta get goin soon, but I wanna make sure I see you doin this right."

The blonde nodded and sucked in a deep breath before starting the motions. The weight was higher now but she didn't mind. Sam was murmuring 'good' under her breath. Brittany was aware there were many ways to do this wrong, a lot of people used their knees instead of their actual thighs, but Brittany couldn't take that risk with her injury, not that she wouldn't do the exercise correctly in the first place.

She tilted her head back and kept her eyes closed as she focused on the burn in her thighs. Already there was a fine sheen of sweat collecting on her chest, abdomen and forehead, and she was quick to wipe her brow with the back of her hand. Moments later there was hot breath in her ear and she stuttered in her motions, "I have to go now, but keep up the good work." And Sam gave a squeeze to her shoulder before leaving to get ready for her client.

Brittany watched her go for a bit, before the sensation of being watched crept over her and her attention was yet again pulled to the corner. Santana was doing pull-ups on the bar, but her eyes were boring straight into Brittany's now. They were dark and ablaze with something the blonde related to hunger, that deep, carnal, passionate hunger. So Brittany merely flashed a bright smile and continued her workout.

Albeit a bit more teasingly than before. She was sure to over exaggerate her facial features, making them similar to those she'd be more likely to make in bed with another person. She very much enjoyed the way Santana reacted. The Latina was vigorously lifting and dropping herself, eyes wide but focused solely on Brittany.

The blonde paused in leg work and panted heavily (more so than necessary) tilting her head to the side and trailing her fingertips over her collarbones, the sides of her neck, before burying them into her damp hair and re-doing her ponytail.

When there was a thud, she subtly looked in Santana's direction to see she was no longer doing pull- ups. She was stalking straight out of the room. Once she was gone, Brittany couldn't hold back a pleased giggle.

* * *

After another ten minutes of working on her thighs Brittany wipes herself down with a small towel and heads to the cardio room for a warm down. Within seconds she realized Santana is on a treadmill, practically sprinting on the machine.

Brittany hides a grin behind her towel before sauntering up to the one next to her and starting off at a brisk walk. After a quarter mile, she turns to the other woman, saying, "Hi Santana, I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

Santana clenched her jaw and focused forward, nodding to show she'd heard the blonde, but not bothering to give any other response. Brittany gave the slightest of pouts when she realized the Latina wasn't going to say anything else. With a huff Brittany upped the speed and incline.

Less than five minutes later Santana was shutting down her machine and walking off. Brittany followed her with her eyes, admiring the swing of her hips, but noticing she was quite stiff as she fled the scene. Furrowing her eyebrows, Brittany upped the speed again until she was jogging away her frustration with the Latina. She'd figured this would have been the push Santana needed to make a move on her. But apparently not.

Brittany had continuously upped her speed until she was sprinting as fast as Santana had been when she'd first seen her on the machine. She'd been at such a rate for a few minutes, when suddenly her knee starting locking up and she quickly (and carefully) jumped off the machine before she could hurt herself further. "Crap," she whined, bending her knee only to find the motion limited.

* * *

Brittany sat on the edge of the trainer's table feeling almost nervous about the fact that she was now in a secluded room alone with this woman. Sam was nice, that she was very aware of. But the short-haired brunette was also undeniably attracted to Brittany; anyone with eyes could see it. But Brittany just didn't feel anything back, she knew that. So she nervously watched as Sam walked around her work station, gathering what she needed to help ease the pain in Brittany's knee.

The room was actually very large but there was a dividing patrician put up separating it into two smaller offices so that more than one person could be treated at the same time while administering some sort of privacy.

With a soft sound of triumph, Sam turned around to face Brittany with a wide grin. The blonde gave a small smile in return, knowing that it wasn't the grin she wanted to see; she wanted that lopsided, toothy, 'I know I'm hot shit' kind of grin that she'd seen on a certain fiery Latina one too many times.

Sam sat herself on a stool in front of the blonde, patting the space between her thighs, Brittany took the silent demand, and gingerly placed her foot there. The brunette giggled warmly, when she placed her hand gingerly on the dancer's calf and felt the tense muscles beneath her fingers.

"Relax, Britt, by tensing your muscles you can only make this worse on your body."

The blonde huffed in frustration and fell backwards, laying herself on the table in an effort to relax herself. Sam's gentle fingers worked into the tight muscles of her calf until she finally managed to relax. Brittany closed her eyes, exhaling deeply to try and keep her composure, no freaking out and accidently kneeing the woman in the face. But Sam took the noise as a sigh of pleasure, and smirked to herself, fingers teasing their way up towards Brittany's damaged knee with purpose.

Brittany clenched her eyes, knowing that whatever touches to the tender area of her knee would have her hurting. This was not a fun visit to Sam in her office, this was so that she wouldn't damage herself any further than she already had.

"How long were you on the treadmill today before coming to me?"

Brittany opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling in thought. "Ten minutes?"

"Have you had any strenuous activity since the accident?"

"Just some jogging.. working out here, but mainly upper body.."

"Anything else?"

Brittany sighed before admitting, "And helping Mike with a few dance classes through the week."

Sam clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in response, "That wasn't the best thing to do, Brittany."

The blonde almost rolled her eyes at the near condescending tone, before muttering, "Yes, I'm aware, Samantha."

A chuckle in response, "C'mon, Britt, I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant." The dancer shrugged, bringing her hands to rest beneath the back of her head. "I need to test the flexibility of the joint, so just a few simple movements before we continue, alright?"

Brittany nodded, and let her leg be worked by the professional into different positions. She winced and declared her pain with soft yelps and whines when her knee was contorted in ways that had pain shooting up her thigh or down to her foot. Sam would utter quiet apologies for each movement that hurt her.

Soon after, Sam had an ice wrap on the dancer's joint and was carefully kneading the flesh. There were a few grunts of disapproval from Brittany at times, but she was doing her best to work with the woman. At some time they had shifted, Brittany scooting further up, her knee bent, foot flat on the table and Sam leaning over her slightly, helping her bend the joint at different intensities.

Brittany wasn't sure how: but innocent, professionalism turned into wandering hands, and kisses. And then Sam's hand was in her panties and they were heavily making out to the point where Brittany was having trouble keeping quiet. Brittany knew she didn't have strong feelings for the woman, but she was also desperate to relieve the ache that had been building inside of her from the moment she joined this gym.

The blonde moaned appreciatively, tugging on dark locks to pull the other closer as lithe fingers worked a steady rhythm inside of her. Sam separated their mouths, pulling away to take a deep breath, gasping, "Fuck, Britt," her lips dropped to kiss and nip along that dancer's neck and shoulder, "You're so good, baby."

The blonde clenched her jaw, chose to ignore the pet name, and lifted her hips signaling for more. Sam eagerly responded, and Brittany's lips parted in a long moan. One that Sam had to quickly cut off with her lips, but she couldn't keep Brittany silent for long. Her moans were muffled and quiet now, though, no one outside of the conjoined offices could hear them.

"Ung.. Sam, I—" Brittany was trying to warn the girl, tell her that her orgasm was approaching rapidly, but nothing was quite coming out right. "Sam-tana!"

It wasn't until Brittany was coming down from her almost sudden orgasm that she took in Sam's creased brow, and slight frown. Brittany blinked up at the woman and then it hit her right in the gut like several tons of bricks. She had cried out half of someone else's name when she climaxed. Oh God. That was _incredibly_ embarrassing.

"I," Brittany started, and Sam raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting a very good explanation. But Brittany cut herself off, holding her breath. Her blushing cheeks burned a bright red, and then down to her chest was changing color as well from lack of oxygen. A second later Brittany was scrambling off the table and crying out, "I'm so sorry, Sam, but I need to leave. I'm sorry!"

The blonde tripped over herself as she adjusted her shorts and stumbled out of the door. She rounded a corner, smacking her palm to her forehead, and trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck… Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered to herself, clenching her eyes shut to try and block out all the problems she inevitably just caused. She slapped her hands to the wall behind her, letting out a groan of frustration before pushing away and stalking to the locker room.

She didn't even bother washing off the grime of her workout, merely packed up her things and rushed out of the gym, avoiding eye contact with any member or faculty. Outside in her car she fiddled with her cellphone, deliberating whether or not to call her doctor and setup that knee surgery. At least it would keep her away from the gym for a while..

* * *

Well! I'm sure that came as a surprise to a few of you. I love hearing back from everyone, so let me know if you liked it or hated it~ I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Au revoir for now (:


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: (AU) Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 3.5+K

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its affiliated places.

A/N: Hello again! I'm floored by the amount of follows/faves/reviews yet again! I'm so glad to see y'all enjoying this story so far! Sorry that it's taken me a bit to update. I can give endless excuses, but no one wants to hear them haha.

And after reading your reviews I did pick up on a few things that I would like to address.

1. I understand people weren't expecting what happened between Brittany and Sam, and you're all here because you're rooting for Brittana, so some didn't like that particular scene, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not, this is my story and things happen the way I plan them too, it's all part of a bigger picture, things don't always go smoothly for our leading ladies and mistakes are made, but I assure you all that Brittana is _endgame_. Just give it time

2. Someone mentioned the switch of POVs between Brittany and Santana, and I do apologize for that because it can get a bit confusing sometimes. But I tried my hardest to keep the change as obvious and smooth as possible. I'll try to stay away from that for the most part, but there will be a part entirely from Santana's POV in the future

3. This is no longer a two-shot, it'll be more like a full fic, though I'm not sure how long it'll end up. We'll just have to wait and see

4. One last thing to clear up. Canon!Brittany kissed nearly every person at McKinley High, so it's safe for me to assume that our little darling can be a bit promiscuous or simply a very sexual being, and I love writing her as such. So I can tell you all that Sam/Brittany won't be the only non-Brittana 'coupling' happening.

With all that being said, I do hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

When Brittany hadn't shown her face at the gym in days and avoided Puck and Rachel's texts and calls, Brittany received a call from Quinn. Begrudgingly she answered with a timid, "Hey Quinn."

"B, where have you been? We've all been so worried about you!"

She cleared her throat, picking at the hem of her t-shirt, mumbling, "I've just not been in a gym mood lately.."

"I don't buy that excuse. You're going to meet me at the café in fifteen minutes and we'll talk okay?"

Brittany gave a small smile. "Yeah, sure Quinn. I'll see you soon."

"Don't leave me hanging," she said with a laugh before exchanging goodbyes and ending the call.

Brittany sighed heavily, staring at her phone for a long movement before moving to the bathroom to freshen up. After slipping into a pair of denim shorts and changing into a purple v-neck, Brittany jumped in her car and headed to the café she normally met Quinn at. It wasn't far and normally Brittany would walk (or jog) but her knee had been killing her ever since the incident last week.

* * *

Quinn was waiting for her in a booth by the window and gave a small wave as Brittany queued up in line, waving back. Minutes later she was sliding in across from her pink haired friend with the smallest of grimaces. Quinn picked up on it, raising an eyebrow while asking, "What's wrong?"

The blonde pouted slightly, staring down at her cup of hot chocolate as she fiddled with the lid. "Nothing really.." She spared a glance up, catching Quinn's piercing hazel eyes before sighing and dropping her chin to her chest. "Just an old dancing injury acting up."

"Oh," she gasped softly, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is it why you haven't been at the gym?" Brittany nodded sheepishly, thinking, _Among other things_. "Mind if I inquire further?"

Brittany sipped at her drink before answering. "It was an accident while goofing off with friends. I landed a jump wrong and tore my meniscus."

"Torn meniscus," Quinn repeated quietly, her mind spinning for a moment over memories and facts until she leant forward with wide eyes, saying, "Isn't that a serious injury?"

"Not always," Brittany murmured with a one shouldered shrug. "But I didn't get it checked out right away and it became worse.." She slowly met her friend's worried eyes before admitting softly, "I need to have corrective surgery."

Quinn reached out, laying a hand over Brittany's, her voice quiet, "It's that bad?"

Brittany closed her eyes, twisting her wrist so she could grab the hand tighter as she nodded. "Yeah. I really screwed it up last time I was at the gym. I pushed myself too hard on the treadmill because I was frustrated and I'd been helping Mike with classes which I should not have been, and I just really messed up Q."

When Brittany's thin bottom lip began to tremble, Quinn pulled her hand closer, wrapping it up in both of hers and giving a squeeze. "Britt, you can't keep doing this, you need that surgery or you'll ruin your knee."

There was a sniffle and two wet dots appeared on the table before Brittany met her friend's gaze, her eyes watery, "I know, but it's so scary. Like afterwards I won't be able to do much of anything for _at least six weeks_ and I'm afraid that if I can't dance, I'll-I'll just-It's like 'use it or lose it' and I'm scared I won't be as good as I once was."

Quinn offered a sympathetic smile, "Sweetheart, if you can't use your knee it won't matter anyway because you won't be able to dance at all." Fear flickered across the blonde's face and Quinn winced from the tightness of Brittany's grip on her hands. "The surgery sounds like the best thing for you right now."

The blonde nodded frantically, letting go of her drink to swipe the wetness out from under her eyes, choking out a, "Y-yeah, I know." She paused to take in a shuddering breath before saying, "That's why I wanted to talk to Mike and see if he'll be my physical therapist afterwards."

"He loves you like a sister already, I'm sure he'd have no problem with it, Britt, there's no need to worry about it."

"I don't want to take away from his time teaching classes at the gym though, so I was thinking maybe only do it before or after hours."

"That's sweet of you," Quinn smiled adoringly, "But I don't think he'd mind."

Brittany shook her head, "I don't want to impose. I'll work around his schedule, I don't want to take away from his personal time on his days off or anything like that."

Quinn stroked her thumbs along the warm skin of Brittany's hand, "You're too kind Britt, always putting others first." Brittany's lips curled bashfully. "If you weren't injured I'd ask you out again for drinks and dancing," her fingertips lightly teased the skin of Brittany's wrist.

The blonde's smiled turned impish. She remembered that night. The alcohol had her buzzed as she'd danced with Quinn, closer and more intimately than just friends. Blue locked with hazel for a long moment before drifting over Quinn's soft features. Quinn was pretty, like _really_ pretty, and obviously Brittany had no chance with Santana (since the Latina hadn't made a move after all that teasing), so why not test the waters?

Brittany smiled easily and leaned forward into her friend's touch. "I'd drink and dance with you any time, even with a bum knee."

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes, "Such the charmer."

"I try," she replied, her smile bright.

Quinn grinned back, "Alright. We'll have another fun night, but on one condition."

"Yes?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Set up your surgery and talk to Mike."

Brittany swallowed thickly, shutting down momentarily. It was Quinn's fingers dragging along her forearm that brought her back to reality, and she nodded stiffly. "Only because you're blackmailing me," she teased, smiling tightly.

Quinn squeezed her arm, "You'll be thanking me by the end of the night." The twinkle in her eyes has Brittany questioning what _exactly_ she'd be thanking the woman for.

"So we're going out tonight then?" She asked, smirking.

"After a few phone calls, yes." Such an answer caused Brittany to pout slightly.

* * *

Mike was more encouraging than Brittany thought he would be, of course this was after the initial verbal beat down of how she could have treated her body with such neglect after the incident. Guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders and she managed to call her doctor without crying through most of the conversation. He was glad to hear back from her, though surprised it had taken so long. She was penciled in for surgery at 8am Monday morning. Today was Saturday. She felt the nerves already.

But now was not the time for that, she had a date to prepare for! Was it a date? Quinn did seem to be attracted to her and Brittany mirrored that attraction. Granted she felt as if she'd always be a bit stuck on that damn Latina. Oh well. Brittany sorted through her best dresses, eventually settled on something entirely different: a pair of cut-off denim shorts (extra short), a grayish off the shoulder ruffled top, the strap of her black bra peeking out and a pair of tan boots. Brittany added a few bracelets some unruly curls to her hair and a touch of make-up to complete her ensemble.

Before leaving her apartment, Brittany made sure to thoroughly stretch out the muscles in her legs. No need to ruin a potentially great night by locking up her knee on the dance floor and hobbling home in an entirely not-sexy way. They were meeting at the same club as last time, so as soon as Britt was done with her stretches she locked the place up and hailed a cab. Once at the club she ordered herself a drink and checked the time. Quinn should be showing up soon.

* * *

Once her friend had shown up, Brittany eagerly ordered them a shot to get the party started, then they hit the dance floor. Brittany merely swayed and rocked her hips to the beat, letting her arms do more movement than anything. She couldn't risk over-doing herself, again.

After several songs of grinding bodies and wandering hands the duo made their way back to the bar, ordering drinks to quench their thirst. Brittany was out of breath and panting as she watched the bartender mix the different alcohols, that she didn't notice Quinn's momentary leering, or when those hazel eyes drifted away to take in their surroundings.

They made idle chit chat about how their week had been, until Brittany's blue eyes brightened and she exclaimed, "I love this song!" Before dragging Quinn back to the dance floor and bringing their bodies together.

Brittany moved to the beat of the music, grinding herself erotically against the once-blonde woman. She smirked hearing Quinn's sharp intake of breath and spun around, fitting her ass against the woman's hips and slowing her motions. Quinn's hands were on her hips, squeezing rhythmically and Brittany was floating, either from the alcohol, music or combination of both. She leaned back, humming at the feel of Quinn's breasts against her back and brought her hand up to tangle in short pink hair.

Quinn brought their bodies closer, her breath in the blonde's ear. Now Brittany was positively buzzing with excitement. The dancer pulled away only long enough to turn herself around. Then molded their bodies together again and moving hers sensually against Quinn's. Once hand cupped her firm ass, the other tangled in the hair at the base of her neck and Brittany found herself staring down into hooded hazel eyes, darkened with lust. With a wicked smile, Brittany grabbed Quinn's ass and yanked their bodies firmly together before fusing their lips.

Quinn's a good kisser.

But the dance floor was hot and steamy and they could only kiss for so long, before Brittany was pulling away to gulp down fresh air. Quinn's lips were quick to tease the skin of her neck and bare shoulder. Brittany smiled, her eyes fluttering, then snapping wide open, almost in panic. She could have sworn she'd seen a familiar tan face framed with raven hair. Hearing the song switch, Brittany took the opportunity to take Quinn by the hand and lead her back to the bar for another drink.

It was seconds after the glasses were set in front of them that Brittany heard it.

"Oh, I think that's Santana over there."

Brittany instantly froze, her mouth running dry, "No way, seriously? Where?"

Quinn eyed the frazzled blonde for a moment before chuckling. She slid her arm around those lean shoulders and grabbed her chin, directing Brittany to look at the bar corner of the bar where Santana was quietly talking to Rachel.

Brittany only had a moment to compose herself before Quinn was tugging her towards the two brunettes. The blonde took a deep breath and large gulp of her beverage.

"Hey guys!" Quinn greeted cheerfully, swallowing Rachel in a hug and nudging Santana in the shoulder.

"Quinn! Britt!" The shorter brunette squealed, hugging back enthusiastically then doing the same for Brittany, squealing in her ear, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're celebrating," Quinn said with a grin too wicked for her innocent face. When Santana stared with an unreadable expression, the hazel-eyed woman rolled her eyes and chuckled, explaining, "Brittany's finally decided to go through with her surgery."

Brown eyes snapped in the direction of said blonde, exclaiming, "What?" before Rachel could say anything.

With that probing gaze focused on her, Brittany couldn't help but duck her head and shrug her shoulders, "Uh, yeah." She looked up through her eyelashes, meeting the Latina's imploring eyes, and swallowing thickly, before continuing, "I, uh, over-worked an old dance injury last time I was at the gym."

The way Santana's eyebrows were drawn together with concern lacing her features, Brittany had a difficult time not blushing. "Are you okay?" She asked lowly.

Quinn's arm slid over her shoulders and Brittany could see the way Santana's face slowly transformed back into indifferent as the pink-haired woman spoke, "Obviously not, hence the surgery Santana." A muscle ticked in the Latina's jaw.

Brittany broke in before things could get ugly, "I'm actually fine."

Quinn looked at her incredulously and Santana slowly returned her gaze to the blonde's face. "Good to know," she said coolly.

So distant and cold. It stung and Brittany could feel the corners of her mouth pulling down. But she didn't want to show Santana how much she was effected by her words, she turned her head towards Quinn, saying, "I'm going to dance," before extricating herself out from under her arm and patting Rachel's arm, heading right to the dance floor without looking back.

Of course Santana had to be here. And of course she and Quinn had gone to school together and been fiends, so Quinn had to say hello. But really? Of all the clubs, Santana had to choose this one? The night Brittany was dragged out? On a date, no less. Brittany thought she'd been able to rid her mind of the darker skinned woman, but stumbling across her today had her realizing that she'd always been in the back of her mind. Even, she mused, while kissing and dancing with Quinn.

Brittany angrily shook her head and closed her eyes, forcing her body into an aggressive dance that matched the quick tempo and low bass of the new song. She was so immersed in losing herself that she didn't feel someone slide up behind her until their hands were modestly placed on her waist, and "Easy there, tiger," was purred into her ear.

She'd only heard the voice a handful of times, but Brittany could place that raspy tone in the loudest of places. She huffed in aggravation. Oh, so now Santana wanted to be around her? Brittany jerked her body forward, away from the woman, and continued her dance.

Moments later the same hands were back, this time gripping her hips tightly. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself, Brittany," she growled.

The blonde was momentarily paralyzed, the only movement a shiver as a chill crept its way up her spine. She twisted her body to face the woman, but Santana held firm, only allowing the blonde to face forward. "Why do you care?" Brittany hissed over the music.

The hands slid up to Brittany's trim waist before squeezing gently as lips brushed over her ear, "Because it would be a shame if you never danced again."

It would sound like some ludicrous threat, but Santana's tone seemed more of an admiring fan than anything. Brittany's forehead creased with confusion. More so when she felt the Latina step closer and press against her still body, hands guiding the dancer to move her hips slowly from side to side.

"When did you hurt yourself?" Santana whispered above the sound of the music.

Brittany barely heard it over the blood rushing so loudly through her ears. Santana was tightly molded to her back, hips swaying in time to her own on the heated dance floor. It was almost too much to handle after lusting over the woman since the first day in the gym. A squeeze of her waist brought Brittany back to the present, and she gasped out, "Sunday."

Brittany felt the brunette's moves falter against her for a long moment, before returning to their previous smoothness. Did Santana realize that was the last time they ran into one another? Did she know how aggravated she'd gotten the blonde? Does she feel guilty? The brunette said nothing, merely inched herself closer, palms sliding to lay flat on Brittany's stomach, keeping her in place.

The blonde automatically rested her hands over them, then let her fingertips tickle along Santana's wrists and bare forearms. Brittany felt the way tan fingers dug slightly into her skin and hummed. She felt more buzzed dancing like this with Santana―strong hips fitted against the curve of her ass, supple breasts firmly against her shoulder blades, hands burning through the cloth of her shirt―than she had felt while kissing Quinn. It made Brittany realize just how strong her attraction to the Latina was.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting herself move against Santana sensually, nails scratching along her arms and ass grinding. She could feel the labored breaths hitting the shell of her ear, and it excited her to know that Santana was enjoying the dance, even just a little. It gave her the confidence to spin around and directly face the woman, who was wearing a delightfully surprised look at the movement.

Brittany grinned wolfishly, her palms resting against Santana's collarbones, and then dipped her body down low, legs spreading lewdly as she bounced twice before propelling herself back up Santana's body, hands wandering. The movement hurt slightly and it showed in the crinkles at the corner of her eyes. Santana's face flashed with something too quick for Brittany to read, before Brittany's hands were gripped by the wrists and Santana's body was peeled from her own.

"You should get back to your date," the brunette said, tone cool and calm. Dark eyes scanned her face before Santana added, "And stop with the pout."

Brittany hadn't realized she'd been pouting, her eyebrows quickly rose to her hairline to show her surprise and she schooled her lips into a thin line. Their eyes were locked intently. "If you want me to leave so bad, let go of my wrists," was the blonde's soft reply.

Santana dropped them like she had been burned, quickly clearing her throat and glancing back towards the bar. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes, brushing past the woman to return to their friends. Brittany certainly had done less on the dance floor with Santana than Quinn, but her experience with the brunette was far more exciting nonetheless.

Quinn saw her blonde coming back from over Rachel's shoulder and grinned widely. Brittany could only feel guilty at the excitement in those hazel eyes. She came up to their side and rested a hand on Rachel's lower shoulder. As Quinn turned to order a drink for her, Brittany reached out to place a hand on her forearm, eyes pleading, "Can we leave?"

She watched as hazel eyes darted somewhere past her, narrowed then returned to her face only to soften as she nodded. Brittany offered a sheepish smile to Rachel, apologizing as she hugged her goodbye. When Quinn gave her hug, she pulled back and waved her hand around, saying, "Tell San we left."

"Of course Quinn, I hope to see you both soon. And if I don't see you, good luck with your surgery Brittany."

"Thanks Rach," the blonde smiled, hugging her friend a second time before leaving with Quinn.

* * *

They decided to walk a ways, burn off some of the buzz from the alcohol. It was a few blocks later that the awkward silence was finally broken. "So, what did Santana do to make you angry enough to leave?" Brittany turned to her with a shocked expression. "I saw you two dancing, I'm only guessing," she smirked.

Brittany giggled softly, shaking her head. Quinn prompted her silently by linking their arms together and pulling the blonde a little closer. Brittany gave a shrug, "She didn't do anything, actually, my knee was starting to bother me."

Quinn hummed lightly, before drawling, "Yeah, I can see why with those outrageously fine moves of yours," looking sideways at her date.

Brittany flushed under her stare and turned her head away, "You saw that huh?"

She nodded as Brittany peeked from the corner of her eye. "Don't feel bad Britt. With how much you wanted to know about Santana during our coffee dates, as innocent as it may have seemed, I saw right through your white lies. You've been infatuated with her since your first day at the gym, I know that. I was just sort of hoping you'd forget about her long enough try and have a little fun with me instead." Quinn's smirk was positively perverse and Brittany balked at her forwardness.

Silence passed between before Brittany let out a guffaw of laughter and pushed the other woman. Quinn joined, laughing deep from her belly and sounding joyous, before taking the blonde's arm again. Quinn was a great friend. "Come over to my place?" The blonde requested between giggles.

The pink-haired beauty waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Brittany scoffed, laying her head on her shoulder. "Not for that, pervert." Quinn laughed deeply. "It's still early and we should hang out."

"Break out a bottle of wine and I don't see a problem with it. Now that I've gotten you to confess about Santana, and you've denied sleeping with me, I can tell you all these embarrassing stories about her."

Brittany merely rolled her eyes, "You've already told me embarrassing things about her, over coffee."

"That wasn't even half of it, Britt," she said with a wide smile. "C'mon, let's go," she stepped up to the curb, hailing a taxi.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up less than her usual peppy self, thanks to the incessant pounding in her head. She grumbled and flopped over, avoiding the sun streaming through her window. The motion had her stomach rolling uncomfortably and she winced, curling in on herself, only for her knees to brush against something soft and warm. Cracking her eyes slowly open she caught sight of bare legs, a tangled sheet, bare shoulders and disheveled pink hair.

"Oh dear Lord," she choked out, flinging herself off the bed as the sight caused her stomach to clench painfully. She made it to the toilet before spilling the entire contents of her stomach. Whining pitifully she flushed the toilet, resting her head against the cool tile of her bathroom wall, thinking, _What happened last night?_

* * *

That's the end to this chapter. What do you think happened?


End file.
